


箱装生鲜恶魔工艺

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 是G向，被切断装进旅行箱的新鲜半魔。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	箱装生鲜恶魔工艺

那个男人从雨中来，提着一柄不知是真是假的刀，和一件22寸的磨砂加厚镁铝合金拉杆行李箱。  
当他走进旅馆，带来了外面的风与水汽，大衣下摆往下滴水，在前台玩手机的女孩嚼着口香糖，旅馆老板让省电所以只开了霓虹招牌的灯，借着闪电女孩看清了这个男人英俊的脸，他要了一个单人间。  
声音也和人一样。  
女孩有些心猿意马，她在猜想这个时候来投住旅店的男人到底有没有可能接受一个火辣的深夜邀约，手上的钥匙悄悄换成了比较特别的单人间。  
对方登记了姓名，漂亮繁复的花体字让女孩借着手机的光拼了好久，递钥匙的时候手指故意去擦男人的手指，被避开了。  
甚至得到了一个可怕的眼神。  
她无法形容，本能察觉了危险，所以乖乖缩回前台，目送男人上了楼梯。  
一步两步，直到停住，打开房门，最后所有声音归于平寂，只留下外面的风雨。  
他是什么人？是普通的老男人，还是杀手？亦或者在执行某个机密任务，女孩有一搭没一搭的想，说不定是被女人甩了净身出户的小可怜呢。  
因为被拒绝而带了恶意去猜测，然而事实远比她想得要更可怕一些。  
  
  
维吉尔脱下被雨打湿得彻底的大衣，下摆还滴着暗红色的水，接触到软绵却有些发腻的地毯之后被吸收消失，他将房门的锁扣全都锁上，这才打量整个房间。  
暧昧颜色的窗帘，打开之后是鹅黄色的床头灯，还算整洁的墙纸，一对红色香薰蜡烛和不同尺寸香味的避孕套，标明了要单独收费。  
维吉尔很确定自己当时要求的是单人间，不过放在床中央的双人水床似乎已经表示了这家旅店的内容物。  
包括刚刚在前台嚼口香糖的女人，身上特别涂了荷尔蒙的香水，画了眼线涂睫毛膏衬托得明亮的眼睛看着他，但远远比不上他的行李箱表面来得亮。  
房间里还有单向玻璃的浴室，维吉尔把箱子带到了浴室里，明明滚轮的声音被地毯全部吸收，可本该安静的空间里还有另外的声音。  
像是呼吸。  
时而微弱，时而强烈的呼吸。  
明亮的白炽灯光下，铝镁合金的箱子缝隙中有黑红色的液体缓缓流出，在瓷白的浴室地板上蜿蜒爬行。  
维吉尔拧开水龙头，哗哗哗的流水声中溢出肥皂香精味，他一点一点仔仔细细洗干净了手，将因为雨水打湿而落下的额发给抹回去。  
大概收拾好之后，维吉尔转身离开浴室，那个旅行箱却突然滑了一截，像是被人推了一把，又像是里面有什么东西在挣扎，他终于舍得多分一个眼神注视箱子，又接着离开。  
咚！  
咚！  
这回彻底听清了，那个22寸的旅行箱里的确传来了声音。  
维吉尔扯了装饰繁复却是廉价塑料制抽纸盒的纸擦干净手，这才重新进浴室，他的手按在密码锁上，极其缓慢地拨动表盘，一下一下，直到卡在正确的数字上，崭新的旅行箱才啪咔一声解了锁。  
将旅行箱放倒平置在地砖上，捏住拉链往下，将里面的东西暴露在空气中。  
那是一个半魔。  
是他的弟弟。  
是传奇恶魔猎人但丁。  
锋利的刀具切进骨骼分开四肢，只留下一点儿皮肉勉强粘连，本来应该凝固止血，却因为半魔人的体质而不断有血溢出来，积满半个箱子，把但丁淹没在自己的血液里，浸泡的银白色发丝斑驳，但丁才开口就呛了自己的血。  
维吉尔也没有给他再开口的机会，拧开花洒，热水器尽职尽责工作，神经缓慢粘连起断开的四肢，被扭弯的脊椎骨痛到不行，但丁想要挪出箱子，但维吉尔还没说话。  
抵着窄小箱子的膝盖，被白炽光直接照射的眼睛，愈合痛痒的伤口，还有不断喷出射下来的热水。  
“维吉尔……咕……”  
他的哥哥拆了花洒头把水管插进他嘴里，猝不及防好几口热水灌了进去，舌头蠕动之间想要推出那根金属味的水管，被维吉尔按住了嘴。  
“行李会说话吗，但丁？”  
这是一个游戏。  
在这个任务里先得一分的人可以提出要求。  
当时万年和中奖绝缘的但丁抽奖得到这个旅行箱时从来没想过自己会成为第一个试用行李箱的物品。  
他哥哥想把他当做一件行李带走以防多出一份钱去买硬座票，但是22寸大小的箱子对于但丁来说并不是能直接塞进去的大小，于是维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，像过去无数次以疼痛作为礼物那样切割但丁，用情人的温柔抱起肢体塞入旅行箱，成了过不了安检的样子。  
空荡荡的胃部被过量的水充盈，金属管进得太深擦破了喉咙，火辣辣传到脑髓里，维吉尔终于松手，但丁用找回来感觉的上肢撑住箱子边缘，呕出带血丝的热水。  
但丁离开了箱子，维吉尔用白色浴巾把粘连的弟弟从箱子里抱出来，被自来水冲淡的血色依旧染红整块布料，甚至在不断扩散。  
这可真是新奇的体验。  
脚踝拖在地板上拉出粉色血痕，来者不拒的地毯老老实实吸收了。  
根本不用分开他的腿都能操他，但丁勉强用手抵了下维吉尔“嘿，老哥，关心一下伤残。”  
维吉尔拉开他刚刚贴起腹股沟的腿，牵扯伤口的痛让但丁皱皱眉，他本该能承受更多的痛苦，但是，现在放松一些未尝不可，逞强只会屁股开花。  
还是听进去了一点但丁的话，扯开床头保险套，市面上买不到适合半魔人大小的套子，更何况有时候以真魔人的状态搞最后也是把腻滑的套子戳破甚至留在但丁屁股里，用手指尾巴掏半天，所以干脆不用。  
只是上面会沾着些润滑液。  
不知道是没有补充，还是疼痛情趣，旅馆里有做爱的道具，却不放润滑液。  
其实疼痛已经让但丁的身体松弛了，手指很容易就能进去，不过直接插入三根还是让但丁挺了腰，犹豫几秒才吐气放松下来。  
他歪头，发丝在白色床单上留下一根一根细细的血丝印记，不去想第二天需要赔偿旅馆多少钱，这是维吉尔应该操心的事。  
可能会把这一趟的委托费给搭进去吧，那重要吗？  
草草的润滑阻隔不了什么疼痛，阴茎直接插进来龟头隔着一层肠膜肉皮碾上前列腺的那一下还是要了但丁半条命，疼啊，是很疼啊，可明晃晃翘起来硬着的东西也不会骗人。  
但丁抽动着，几乎生理性流泪，还是忍回去了，毕竟他现在是一件行李，不过真的有人会操一件肉块拼出的行李吗？  
维吉尔干他的频率和外面吹动的暴风雨一样猛烈，最终还是忍不了发出喘息呻吟，整个身体不住在沾满血液的床单浴巾上滑动，甚至被操到吐水，沾了酸液的清水一股一股反呕出来，把身下的床褥弄得更加糟糕。  
这样猛烈的做爱让两个人都很难保持自我。  
可他讨厌的冷酷的哥哥偏偏还能保持节奏勾着他走。  
终于长好的腿紧紧勾住维吉尔的腰，踢着老哥的屁股让他干得再深一点，快感让头皮发麻，脑浆煮沸，前一秒还有力气笑他哥现在的模样，下一秒就失去了意识，十几秒后才回来。  
身下的水床被压得噗嗤噗嗤直响，像是要炸开了。  
他终于不再躺在血泊中，而是躺在一堆他与维吉尔的体液里，虽然听起来也不太妙，不过好多了。  
鲜血再造毕竟需要时间，性爱也足够消耗体力，但丁似乎被泡在热水中沉浮，又被拎出来擦干头发，他都没睁开眼睛。  
但维吉尔总有叫醒他的方法。  
阎魔刀重新叉开骨骼皮肉，像昨天一样，甚至贴心割开声带。  
但丁被重新放回22寸的铝镁合金旅行箱中，像一件随时可以取出即插即用的人体道具，直到血液重新填满箱子，维吉尔才会再打开密码锁。  
至于其它事情，诸如整个房间要如何处理，已经远不在考虑的范围内了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
